


Feelings

by HanaHimus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Dia has feelings for Kanan, but every time she thinks of telling her, she fails. Mari decides to meddle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattoosanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/gifts).



> Writing Trade with tattoosanta!  
> Also hey, it's Femslash February, so I'm glad I was able to write something Femslash this month!

Dia couldn’t help but be embarrassed by the letter she’d just written. Why was she thinking this was a good idea? Why did a love letter seem like a good idea? She’d gotten the idea from Ruby, writing similar letters to two other members of Aqours, so…

Here Dia was, looking over a letter to Kanan. Why was she trying this? She’d liked Kanan since they were young, but she’d never been able to say anything. Why did she think this would change now? She’d never have the guts…

“Dia!” She yelped when Mari snatched the paper off the table. “What is this~?”

“N-nothing! Give that back, Mari!” Dia was already going red in the face as she reached for it.

“‘Kanan, I’ve liked you since we were kids,’ oh Dia! Is this a love letter?” Mari turned to her friend and grinned. “Are you planning on giving it to her?”

“No, give it back!” Dia was sure she’d have to fight for it, but Mari handed it right back.

“You should tell her, I think Kanan likes you too!” Mari pat her head.

“Who do I like?” Dia almost screamed when Kanan walked into the room. Of all the times she could show up…

“Dia, of course!” Mari grinned at her. “Everyone can tell you like her, Kanan!”

Kanan went pink in the cheeks, but didn’t seem nearly as on edge about it as Dia was. “So what if I do, Mari?”

“Exact--Wait.” Dia blinked a few times. “Y-you like me…?”

Kanan sighed before smiling at Dia. “Well, yeah, I do. Don’t worry, though, I don’t expect you to feel the same way about me.” Kanan was so quick to assume that was what Dia meant. Too bad it wasn’t what she meant, at all.

“I--”

“Sorry for bothering you, I just thought you should know Ruby-chan is looking for you…” Kanan laughed a bit, uncomfortable as can be. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Before Dia could even move to stop her, Kanan was gone. This was just the worst…! How had things turned out like this? All because of a stupid love letter she hadn’t even planned on sending!

“Ugh!” She covered her face and tried to ignore the patting on her head. “That was the last thing I wanted.”

“Then you should follow her, Dia!” Mari kept patting her head. “It’ll be good for you if you do! This’ll just get messier otherwise.”

“If you hadn’t said anything, this wouldn’t be happening, though! Maybe you should fix it!” Dia was still red, but was it out of embarrassment or anger? Not even she was quite sure at this point.

Mari held up her hands and shook her head. “I’m sorry, Dia! But do you really want me to tell Kanan you like her…?” The tone at the end worried Dia more than anything.

“N-no. I was just angry, I’ll handle this later.”

“You should do it now, though! Before she gets too far away.” Mari crossed her arms, staring her down. “Don’t let it sit and fester, Dia. We both know what happens when you let things sit and fester.”

Dia frowned and looked away. “I have too much work to do right now.” She wouldn’t leave this room until Mari was far away. That way she could do it the way she wanted to.

“Dia--”

“I have too much work! You know how much I have to do as the Student Council President?” Dia didn’t have much to do right now, actually. She was all caught up, but Mari didn’t currently know that. “I can’t do it right now!”

Mari frowned, someone didn’t want to give up. Didn’t matter, Dia wasn’t moving and Mari wouldn’t change her mind. She would refuse to change her mind. Mari had nothing, nothing!, to make her move.

“...Fine, then!” Mari sighed and moved towards the door. “I came here to ask you a question anyway!”

“Oh?” Dia rose an eyebrow and sat back. “What is it, then?”

Mari held up a little envelope. It looked like one of the ones Ruby had put her confession notes into and--oh no. There’s no way that was what she thought it was. That was not from Ruby, no way.

“Did you know your little sister was writing this for me?” Mari smiled at Dia, but Dia saw a shit-eating grin more than anything.

“No, I didn’t. She didn’t want to tell me who they were for and I didn’t push it.” Dia crossed her arms. “Anything else?”

“What would you do if I told you I kissed her after she gave it to me?”

Dia stood up at that point. “You didn’t. There’s no way you did… Did you?”

Mari just smiled at her. This was not making Dia feel any better. If anything, that made her feel worse about this whole thing.

“Mari, tell me if you really did that.”

“You’ll have to catch me if you want me to!” And with that, Mari was out of the door.

“Mari!” Dia moved around the table and took off after her. What was she thinking, running like that?! That just made Dia more suspicious about it all.

She followed the blond down the hallway, watching her turn and move around things. There was no way Dia would lose her, though. She was jumping over every obstacle Mari tried to throw in her way. Mari wasn’t going to get away!

She thought that, until she saw just who Mari was running towards. Kanan. It was Kanan, she was doing this to get Dia to talk to Kanan. That little shit…

“Kanan! Dia needs to talk to you!” And with that, Mari was hiding behind Kanan, smiling at Dia. “It’s about the whole you liking her thing~”

Kanan blushed a bit and blinked. “O-oh? What about it, Dia?”

“That’s, uh…” Dia realized then that there was no way she could get out of this. If she tried to run Mari would grab her and hold her in place. She had to just come clean.

“Dia, are you alright?” Kanan tilted her head to the side. “You’re staring at your feet an awful lot.”

“I-I like you too!” And it just slipped out. She’d been so afraid of saying it and it just slipped out.

“You do?” Kanan blinked and seemed to be processing it. “Uh…”

Mari, however, wasted no time pushing Kanan right into her. “There you go~”

Kanan fell into Dia and wrapped her arms around her. “Mari! Don’t go pushing people like that!” Kanan sounded mad, but she seemed happy to hold Dia.

“Uh…” Dia swallowed a bit and looked away, her face red. “A-anyway, you didn’t really kiss Ruby, did you?” She glanced over Kanan’s arm.

“Well…” Mari looked away, a hand over her mouth. There was totally a shit-eating grin under her hand.

“Mari!”


End file.
